


Eternal Divine Punishment

by TheRedTactician



Series: Monster!Akechi [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Character Death, Monster!Akechi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedTactician/pseuds/TheRedTactician
Summary: Akechi Goro was born with a curse, and the world treated him like a monster. Now he's decided to give them what they always wished for.
Series: Monster!Akechi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2163651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Eternal Divine Punishment

Akechi recalled dying once. Humans apparently couldn't come back afterwards like he did, and neither could the beasts of the wild. He vaguely remembers frantic motions, his mother's tears, darkness enveloping his vision.

And unbearable amounts of pain.

He was cold and warm at the same time, hearing whispers of "demon" and "cursed" that weren't coming from his mother who continued to cling to his body in silence. She didn't hate him, did she? Was he actually cursed? What did that even mean? 

**Am I...bad?**

If only he knew. Back then he was still a child, ignorant of the world and all of its unfairness. The black, oozing wings should have made something click. The claws and talons should have been warnings, signs that he wasn't normal. Even beyond the death of his mother who wasted away from "an unknown illness" as he was told, there was enough evidence of the world's mentality towards him.

Yet it took Shido learning of his existence for it all to come crashing down. His original absent father- the one who made pacts with crude gods and old beings to become King- was the reason Akechi was like this.

 **It was** **_his_ ** **fault.**

Whatever Shido gave up to gain such power and influence, it was affecting everyone he held a connection to, no matter how thin. It seemed that eventually the pacts started to clash, and Akechi was the only one who survived as a result. Cursed by one god after living through the attempt of another, he ended up becoming immortal and a monster, and Shido wished to use that for his own gain. At the terrible age of fifteen, Akechi was claimed as Shido's executioner and his "warbeast". Learning the arts of war, of murder and human customs and torture and lethality, Akechi succumbed to his new post with unwilling arms. His heart grew cold, his mind corrupted with bloodthirst, and his claws shimmering with the promise of death.

Kingdoms fell to their knees under Shido's shade, and his most prized assassin seethed in the shadows. Two years of killings. Two years of learning. Two years of hiding in plain sight. Willing his more animalistic features away, to appear human and approachable, and watching his future prey drop their guard as they believed they were safe.... Akechi learned one other terrible trait as he honed his senses throughout the months.

And that trait...was patience. 

After all, Shido had no clue just how unkillable Akechi was. He had no idea how every magical deal he made culminated into the single destructive creature that served under him. He was oblivious to the sheer _hatred_ that was festering in Akechi's dead, dead heart. The magical black helmet hid it well, or perhaps Shido didn't care enough to double-check the snarl underneath it. As Akechi's powers grew, leading to new size-changing delights and the ability to create flaming swords out of thin air, the looming promise of vengeance grew ever closer. The dark magic that dripped from the monster's body eventually became even greater than that of Shido, and that was how Akechi knew the human’s time was coming.

**At least mankind will learn better than to bet away their future offspring in deals with forgotten trickster gods.**

Which led to now, a mere year later, with Akechi storming through the streets of Shido's kingdom, standing as tall as a dragon and _very angry_. He cared not about the small humans who scurried out of his way, of the ballista bolts burying into his wings and body. One pierced his chest, directly into his heart, and all it did was fuel his ire. The smell of copper and smoke permeated the air, and the rain didn't help. His march was unstoppable, his claws falling upon the dozens of soldiers and mages that Shido employed to protect himself. None of it mattered in his mind. The walls didn't matter. The pillars and halls didn't matter. All that remained in the monster's rage-induced mind was the death of his father.

**Shido's moments were numbered and I will be his final hour.**

"I should have known! Useless whelp!" Shido's enraged voice barely registered through the fumes that filled Akechi's head. It bounced off the walls, making him sound more imposing, but the beast merely bared his teeth in response. Akechi had no will to speak to the man who ruined his life, instead only snarling as his father attempted to pelt him with dark magic. His black scales were hardened from the countless brawls and duels he's won, which allowed him to shrug off almost all of the feeble attacks. Something made Shido stop, most likely the sight of a gigantic arrow sticking from Akechi's bare chest, and the beast immediately advanced without hesitation. The next moment, Shido's voice was in his ear, screeching about how he should be dead and what a mistake Akechi was as a son. Of course it was funny to hear that as Akechi sunk his teeth downward onto the loud piece of flesh. A prickle of pain on his tongue followed- A knife? Really? Well that no longer mattered as Shido was then shaken around like a toy before being flung back onto his throne, the impact knocking the wind and his weapon away, leaving him to wheeze at his looming heir.

"I created you...Akechi. I- I made you better! I gave you a purpose! I--" Akechi's eyes smoldered in bitter contempt as he tuned out his broken father. Blood dripped from within his mouth, his chest heaving as he advanced. The palace shook with each step, a black aura enveloping his body as he now towered over this eyesore of a parent. And reared a scaled, clawed fist backward.

Distantly, he heard something loud. A howl? Scream? A bellow? It wasn't until his fist crashed downward did Akechi realize it was his own voice, scratchy and deranged and _happy_. With each slam, his laugh bubbled outward more and more as he made a mess of the throne room. The human was reduced to viscera and blood, the throne turned into dust, yet he didn't stop swinging. The pole in his chest vibrated to the beat of his dead heart, the slow and steady thrum that drove Akechi's madness ever forward. It wasn't until Shido was nothing more than a hole in the ground did the beast finally cease, breathing heavy with blood running down his fingers. 

Shido was _dead_. And with Shido's death did Akechi lay claim to everything the man gained. All the kingdoms, weapons, cavalry, and the fear of the people under his current rule. However that didn't mean they were in better hands, for Akechi was more ruthless and uncaring than Shido. At least Akechi refused to actively play a part in human politics, merely deciding to separate himself and hold ownership in name alone. After all, the gods didn't try to kill him and Akechi guessed that those foolish pacts must have still held up, or he became the fitting punishment for humanity. Either way, he was able to retain his control without much issue and his reign went unbroken.

Maybe somewhere in the afterlife, his mother is looking down on him. Was she proud? Saddened? Afraid? He had no idea and he didn't ask. He was going to focus on living out his eternal days wrecking as much havoc and chaos as possible.

**And I will enjoy every single second of it.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all! This was a bit tough given that it was more spur-of-the-moment. It's my second fic and my first at a more action-esque type of writing. Still, thank u for reading!!


End file.
